


Obviously

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Ulaz doesn't like the cold. At all.





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meteorysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorysh/gifts).



> Originally post 11/06/17 over on tumblr.
> 
> I just wanted to write my boys being s o f t so i asked my friend for a prompt and wrote her a little ficlet :3c

Cold was the enemy, Ulaz decided—even with five blankets piled on top of him, he still didn’t feel like it was _enough_. However, there weren’t any more blankets in his and Thace’s room. While he could have left his little nest to go hunting around the castle for more, he didn’t want to move. Thace would be getting back soon from helping the paladins train for the afternoon, and Ulaz wanted to be here and awake to greet him.

His eyelids were beginning to droop, though, and he hugged Thace’s pillow close as a soft purr began rumbling in his chest. When he heard the door to the room open with a faint hiss, one of his ears flicked in the direction of the noise, but he didn’t move—it was _cold_ out there. When he felt Thace’s fingers running behind his ears, claws lightly scratching there, a much deeper purr left him as he lifted his head and leaned into the touch.

“Feeling cold?” Thace asked, using his ears to motion to the pile of blankets that Ulaz had buried himself underneath.

“Cold enough…” Ulaz managed to say, even in spite of his purring.

Thace chuckled softly, moving his hand to lightly scratch underneath of Ulaz’s chin. A low, pleased hum left Ulaz as his eyes slid shut in contentment. He let out a pitiful chirp in protest when Thace pulled his hand away.

“I’m just going to find some more blankets for you, okay?” Thace assured him, leaning forward to butt their foreheads together. “I’ll be right back.”

As he buried himself back into his blankets, all Ulaz managed was a soft, drowsy, and mumbled _kay_. He was only dimly aware of Thace returning and piling a couple more blankets on top of the pile. Wordlessly, Ulaz lifted his arm, raising up the blankets enough for Thace to crawl underneath. Then, he settled in, pressing his face into the side of Thace’s neck. He was out like a light in three ticks flat.

Because Thace was the best pillow. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
